End of hypnosis
end of hypnosis jest dwudziestym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Okazuje się, że rzekomo zamordowany kapitan Aizen jednak żyje! W oczach uradowanej tym odkryciem Hinamori nagle pojawia się przerażenie, gdy ukochany dowódca przebija ją mieczem… Co w tej sytuacji zrobi kapitan Hitsugaya!? Co knuje Aizen!? I co naprawdę miała na celu egzekucja Rukii…!? Bleach All Stars Rozdziały -12.5. 寒月に咲く Momo i Rangiku, w towarzystwie Aizena obchodzą urodziny Toshirō. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rangiku Matsumoto # Momo Hinamori # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichimaru Gin (wspomnienie) 169. end of hypnosis Matsumoto i Kira krzyżują miecze; obaj wicekapitanowie uwalniają swoje Zanpakutō. W tym samym czasie Hinamori odnajduje żywego Aizena, który niespodziewanie przebija ją mieczem. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Izuru Kira # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru # Momo Hinamori # Sōsuke Aizen Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 60: Prawda ujawniona, wróg zlokalizowany 170. end of hypnosis2 (the Galvanizer) Hitsugaya konfrontuje się z Aizenem, ale przegrywa z nim. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Momo Hinamori # Tōshirō Hitsugaya Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 60: Prawda ujawniona, wróg zlokalizowany 171. end of hypnosis3 (the Blue Fog) Aizen wyjaśnia Unohanie moc swojego Shikai, oraz ujawnia, że Tōsen to w rzeczywistości jego pomocnik. Aizen i Gin, oraz Tōsen, razem z Rejnim i Rukią teleportują się na wzgórze Sōgyoku. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Kaname Tōsen Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 60: Prawda ujawniona, wróg zlokalizowany 172. end of hypnosis4 (Prisoners in Paradise) Isane wyjawia wszystkim prawdę o Aizenie, a ten żąda od Renjiego, aby położył Rukię na ziemi, gdyż chce wykonać na niej egzekucję. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaname Tōsen # Isane Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Yachiru Kusajishi # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Kenpachi Zaraki # Shūhei Hisagi # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Sajin Komamura # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Nanao Ise # Rangiku Matsumoto # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Izuru Kira # Ikkaku Madarame # Harunobu Ogidō # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Orihime Inoue # Ganju Shiba # Makizō Aramaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 61: Aizen przeciwko Shinigami! Chore ambicje 173. end of hypnosis5 (Standing to Defend You) Ichigo wyrusza, aby uratować Renjiego i Rukię. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Kaname Tōsen # Momo Hinamori (wspomnienie) # Izuru Kira (wspomnienie) # Tōshirō Hitsugaya (wspomnienie) # Ichigo Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 61: Aizen przeciwko Shinigami! Chore ambicje 174. end of hypnosis6 (The United Front) Renji i Ichigo zostają łatwo pokonani. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Kaname Tōsen Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 61: Aizen przeciwko Shinigami! Chore ambicje 175. end of hypnosis7 (Truth Under My Strings) Aizen wyjawia swój plan, ale przerywa mu Komamura. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Renji Abarai # Sōsuke Aizen # Rukia Kuchiki # Izuru Kira (wspomnienie) # Shūhei Hisagi (wspomnienie) # Yachiru Kusajishi (wspomnienie) # Kenpachi Zaraki (wspomnienie) # Hollow Ichigo (wspomnienie) # Metastacia (wspomnienie) # Kaien Shiba (wspomnienie) # Kisuke Urahara (wspomnienie) # Sajin Komamura Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 61: Aizen przeciwko Shinigami! Chore ambicje 176. end of hypnosis8 (the Transfixion) Azien pokonuje Komamurę i kontynuuję wyjaśnienia. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichigo Kurosaki # Gin Ichimaru # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai (wspomnienie) # Byakuya Kuchiki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 61: Aizen przeciwko Shinigami! Chore ambicje 177. end of hypnosis9 (Completely Encompass) Shinigami pojawiają się na Wzgórzu Sōgyoku. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Gin Ichimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Sōsuke Aizen # Yoruichi Shihōin # Suì-Fēng # Kaiwan # Danzōmaru # Hikonyūtō # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Kūkaku Shiba # Rangiku Matsumoto # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shūhei Hisagi # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Shunsui Kyōraku # Nanao Ise Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 62: Najsilniejsi Shinigami zjednoczeni przeciwko wrogowi 178. end of hypnosis10 (No One Stand On the Sky) Aizen, Gin i Tōsen zostają uratowani przez Menosy i zabrani do Hueco Mundo. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Yoruichi Shihōin # Sōsuke Aizen # Suì-Fēng # Nanao Ise # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Gilliany # Shūhei Hisagi # Kaname Tōsen # Nieznana kreatura # Rangiku Matsumoto # Ichimaru Gin # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Yachiru Kusajishi # Ichigo Kurosaki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:end of hypnosis ru:Том 20 20